King Julien's Campfire Ukulele Song
by queenpalm
Summary: The title says it all. Except for the fact that the penguins have to endure it... (one-shot)


_Quick, humerous one-shot. Enjoy!_

* * *

The door of the HQ burst open, scattering Kowalski and Skipper's chess game on the floor.

"Hello, slap happy penguins!" Julien shouted, who was at the doorway. "Who wants to have fun on Sunday Eve!"

"For one thing, it's called 'Saturday night'," Skipper commented, as he picked up a pawn off of the floor.

"And secondly, no." Kowalski finished his leader's sentence.

Rico set his doll down (he was brushing her hair) and glared at Julien. Private seemed kind of happy though, he was bored and all that had been on the telly were old Lunicorn reruns.

"Aw, come on! Let's celebrate Sunday Eve!" Julien exclaimed, then in a single, quick movement, grabbed all the penguins and rushed out the door again.

Next thing the penguins knew, they were all in the lemur habitat with Julien, Maurice, and Mort. Rico had tried to use a flamethrower to get away, but Mort interrupted and it was fired at the ground, leaving a bit of fire that Julien then had insisted was their campfire. Not wanting to burn down the habitat, the penguins quickly contained the fire, and after Julien's pleading, had left a small portion of it to be the 'campfire'. The one that they all now sat around, the penguins giving the lemurs odd looks as they tried to roast pineapples on it. Private still seemed pretty enthusiastic, this was the most exciting Saturday night they had had for weeks.

"Are you gonna roast something, I think fish can be roasted," Maurice asked, as he took the stick Julien's pineapple was on. The ringtailed lemur had said that he didn't like waiting for it.

"Sure, why not. Maybe it'll pass this awkward moment of silence quicker," Skipper replied. "Rico, fish."

So Rico hacked up several fish and some sticks, that the penguins then used to roast on the fire. The two groups continued to stare at each other in silence.

"Peaceful night, isn't it?" Private said, breaking the silence.

"It's almost like the city's void," Kowalski reported peacefully.

"Be da da," Rico happily grunted.

"Is quite quiet," Maurice said.

Suddenly, Julien got a wide smile on his face.

"Ukulele campfire song!" Julien shouted in excitement, as he pulled out a ukulele seemingly out of nowhere.

The penguins groaned. Just as the night was possibly starting to look fun. But at least it couldn't get any worse, at least they could cover their ear-holes and not have to listen to the horrible music Julien was about to produce.

And indeed Julien did produce horrid music, for one thing, the ukulele was really out of tune. It sounded like a cat trying to hack up a hairball, the second he began to strum on it, causing the penguins to jump. It didn't get any better when he started singing.

"_This is a ukulele campfire song!_" Julien tried to sing, but more of screeched like the ukulele. "_And I'm gonna sing it all night long!_"

The penguins looked with straight faces as Julien continued his horrid song.

"_There is a king named Julien! He's the best king on Long Island!_"

Skipper groaned again and tilted his head backwards, annoyed.

"_One day he went camping with all of his friends! Maurice, Mort, and the penguins!"_

Julien popped up behind the penguins, still playing his horrible song. Rico put his flippers over his ear-holes in attempt to block out the noise.

"_Now listen to my ukulele campfire song!" _

It had happened to be of what appeared to be the chorus of the song, and Maurice and Mort had begun to sing along. They echoed what Julien had sang. "_Now listen to my ukulele campfire song!"_

"'_Round the fire we cooked pineapples and fish! They all tasted really good, well, except for the fish!_"

Now all the penguins, except for Private, had put their flippers on their ear-holes, but it hadn't helped at all in drowning out the music. Meanwhile, Private's biggest concern was that Julien couldn't find a rhyme for 'fish'.

"_We talked about the quiet evening that took hold! But it was interrupted, I am told!_"

Mort had taken into consideration Julien's feet, and they danced around while he played the four-stringed instrument. The tiniest lemur felt like he had to hug them, but instead interrupted himself when he began to sing the chorus again.

"_Now listen to my ukulele campfire song!_" and Maurice and Mort echoed: "_Now listen to my ukulele campfire song!_"

Skipper looked at his team, who, just like their leader, were desperate to leave. He gave them one of their secret signals, that the lemurs failed to notice.

"_Later in the night when the sky gets dark! Loads of ghost stories we will remark!_"

As the penguins silently inched away from the scene and campfire, Mort solely had his eyes on Julien's feet.

"_This is the most fun we've had all week!_" It was at that moment, Mort jumped on and hugged Julien's feet. "_Hey! Mort! Get off my feet!_"

Julien continued to play and sing, as he kicked Mort up and away. He just missed noticing that the penguins were then missing, as they dashed back to the HQ.

"_Listen to my ukulele campfire song!_" Julien sang in the distance, as Skipper slammed the fishbowl shut, drowning out the awful noise.

* * *

_Now, I don't own the penguins or the lemurs, I do own 'King Julien's Ukulele Campfire Song'. Hope you liked it! Happy Sunday-Eve!_


End file.
